The prior art is documented with various types of spinal immobilizing and spinal fusion devices. The most common of these is the provision of a titanium plate and screws for affixing the plate to any plurality of vertebrae, such as for the purpose of immobilizing the vertebrae to prevent pinching of the spinal nerve and associated branches. The shortcomings of such spinal fusion processes include the dramatically invasive nature of the implantation surgery, as well as the degree such implantation reduces flexibility and attendant quality of life for the individual, all in the interest of pain management.